UAS1E2 Duped
Plot Two Forever Knights drive a tank to a museum. They are talking about how easy their heist will be when Rath tears open the tank. He yells at them and they shoot him. He gets mad, but gets a call and answers it. Gwen asks where Ben is, as he is supposed to be at Julie's tennis game. Rath yells at her, saying that he is fighting Forever Knights. She tells him to get there. The Knights run and Rath destroys their tank. Ben goes to the game, where his grand entrance distracts and annoys Julie. She messes up, but wins the game. Ben congratulates her and she yells at him for not being there. Gwen does as well. The final match is in three hours. At the Knights' castle, the two Knights answer to their king, Urian. Angry at their failure, Urian kills one. Gwen and Kevin argue over whether or not going after the Forever Knights is important as Ben looks for show times for the Sumo Slammers movie. Gwen forbids Ben from going to the movie. Conflicted over whether to go with Kevin, stay with Gwen, or go to the movie, Ben gets an idea. He goes into the bathroom, turns into Echo Echo, and makes two clones. The three Echo Echoes turn human at the same time, creating three Bens: normal, sensitive, and insensitive. Regular Ben goes to see Sumo Slammers, sensitive Ben goes with Kevin, and insensitive Ben stays at the match. Urian and two Knights go through a sewer and blow up a wall, creating a tunnel that they enter. At the match, Ben makes loud comments, distracts Julie, does loud interviews, and flirts with other girls, angering Gwen and Julie. Kevin and Ben arrive at the museum. Ben talks about his feelings, annoying and weirding out Kevin. Gwen yells at Ben for being a jerk and he loudly says that Julie is supposed to lose. Meanwhile, the other Ben is enjoying the movie. The Forever Knights burrow under the museum. One plants a device at Urian's behest. An explosion rocks the museum. Kevin recognizes the device. Ben turns into Humungousaur. The ground collapses beneath them. They fall to where the Knights are. The Knights attack. Humungousaur says that the Knights are being hurtful. Kevin tells Humungousaur to do something, but Humungousaur says that they should work towards a common plan and Kevin tells Humungousaur to throw him. He does, knocking out the Knights. Humungousaur hits his head and turns into Ben. Urian gets to the artifact he is looking for, a jewel, and takes it. Ben tells him not to touch the exhibits, disgusting Kevin. While they argue, Urian activates a suit of ancient robot armor, Toltec Battle Armor, that envelops him. He attacks Ben and Kevin. Kevin fights Urian and Ben calls the other Bens. They both run to help, disappointing Julie. They arrive, confusing Kevin. They explain the situation to Kevin and then go alien. One turns into Big Chill, one Upchuck, and the other Cannonbolt. The three aliens attack Urian but ultimately get in each others' way, causing them all to be defeated. They all turn into Echo Echo and merge into one. Echo Echo turns into Ben. Kevin is being defeated by Urian. Ben turns into Lodestar. Lodestar tears the armor apart with his magnetism. The pieces fall on Urian, defeating him. Lodestar turns into Ben. At the stadium, Ben apologizes to Julie for not being there and she suggests that he take her to see the Sumo Slammers movie to make up for it. He mentions that he saw it during the match and she storms off. Impact *Ben transforms into Rath, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Upchuck, Cannonbolt, and Lodestar for the first time in Ultimate Alien *The Forever Knights are introduced in Ultimate Alien Rath UA.PNG|Rath|link=Rath Echo Echo UA.PNG|Echo Echo|link=Echo Echo Big Chill UA.PNG|Big Chill|link=Big Chill Upchuck UA.PNG|Upchuck|link=Upchuck Cannonbolt UA.PNG|Cannonbolt|link=Cannonbolt Lodestar UA.PNG|Lodestar|link=Lodestar Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Referees *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Kevin Levin *Sensitive Ben *Jerkass Ben *Girl Villains *Forever Knights *Urian Aliens *Rath *Echo Echo x2 *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Upchuck *Lodestar Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Returns